Conexión
by Luna-k3
Summary: El amor entre este par va mucho más allá de lo inimaginable, la sangre los llama, sus almas necesitan star juntas y sus mentes...son sólo una..... dejen review por favor n.n


"**Memorias de un ángel"**

Por:

Luna-k3

**Conexión**

**Flash Back**

Esa noche era tan perfecta… tan clara, tan profunda, tan fría; que fue el momento perfecto para saber lo que pensaba…

_-¿Qué le ocurre, ama? ¿En qué piensa? –_pronuncian unos ojos admiradores de la luna.

_-Es sólo que… -_respondió una mirada perdida entre sombras, cuya dueña sonrió un instante al escuchar que aún la llamaba "ama"_ -he pensado muchas cosas…_

_-¿"Cosas"? ¿Y qué tipo de cosas pueden estarle atormentando?_

_-Cosas… sobre nosotros._

_-¿Algo malo?_

_-No._

_-¿Entonces?_

_-A veces me pregunto si nuestro destino es estar juntos._

_-¿Eso es lo que le preocupa? No debería molestarse con preguntas tan obvias._

_-No puedo evitarlo. No sé si confiar en ti._

_-… creí que no sería algo malo…_

_-No lo es._

_-¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué no confías en mí?_

_-Creo que es miedo, pero… ya he tomado una decisión._

_-… ¿Cuál?_

_-Que no me importa, no me importa el maldito destino, yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado… envejecer juntos, confiar en ti y tener hijos…_

_-¿Hijos?_

_-Sí ya sé, no te gusta pensar en eso; pero algún día ya no estaré en este mundo para seguir dirigiendo a Hellsing y deberé dejar a un heredero, además… además, aunque no lo creas, tengo mucha ilusión al pensar en poder ser madre, tener a un ser producto de un sentimiento tan hermoso creciendo dentro de mí… ¿tan mala es la idea?_

_-No, no es eso…_

_¿Te da miedo, cierto?_

_-Yo… no lo sé… tal vez… un poco._

_-... –_sonrió nuevamente, encontrando muy gracioso que Alucard se pusiese tan nervioso y se expresara tan torpemente –_entiendo._

_Alucard… -_expresó tras unos segundos de seriedad, seguida de una triste mirada ahogada en miedo.

_-¿Si?_

_-¿Me amas? –_temiendo tontamente por la respuesta.

_-… -_en ese momento una sonrisa fría, cínica y maliciosa surgió de aquellos labios que hasta el momento habían permanecido inertes _– ¿por qué me lo pregunta?_

_-Es que después de todo… no me lo has dicho aún._

_-El amor es relativo, y tiene diferente sentido para cada ser._

_-Y para ti ¿qué sentido tiene?_

_-El "amor y el "querer" es lo mismo para mí._

_-Eso no es verdad, y lo sabes. Tú no piensas así…_

_-Será mejor que deje de pensar en esas tonterías._

_-¿Tonterías? No son tonterías, hemos pasados muchas cosas y quiero saber qué sientes._

_-Ya lo sabes… sí, si la amo; pero dígame ¿qué es el amor para usted?_

_-¿Para mí? Pues el amor es… es…_

_-¿Si? Estoy esperando… -_regresando a él esa sonrisa cínica pero esta vez se notaba calidez en ella.

_-Pues es… -_sus mejillas pálidas de pronto tomaron un tono rosado.

-_Vamos ama, deseo que me diga sus sentimientos –_aún más divertido que antes.

_-Es… cuando tu existencia toma sentido por la presencia de una persona, sentir que todo lo que haces está vacío hasta que lo compartes con ella, es no desear estar con alguien más, que no puedas imaginar una vida sin ese ser, dar todo de ti incondicionalmente… el amor es eso y mucho más. Ahora ya sabes lo que siento por ti…_

_-¿Todo eso siente por mí?_

_-Sí._

_-Ama…_

_-¿Qué pasa, Alucard?_

_-¿Puedo ir a su habitación? Hace mucho que no estamos juntos; además, tengo mucho frío estando aquí afuera._

_-Alucard…tú no sientes frío. _

_-Es cierto pero… de verdad quiero dormir esta noche en su cama._

_-Está bien puedes venir, estaré esperándote…sólo no hagas mucho alboroto cuando entres a mi cama; ya estoy calientita entre mis cobijas y no quiero que me dé frío._

_-Descuide, no lo permitiría…_

Y terminado esto, el vampiro desapareció entre sombras para reaparecer a lado de la cama de su amada. No la llamó, sólo la miró y contempló durante un tiempo, mientras que se sumergía en pensamientos…

-_Es tan hermosa, mi ama… sus labios, su cabello, sus ojos, su piel… todos y cada uno de esos factores se convierten en motivos de este amor ¡porque la amo! perdona si no se lo digo pero es que me siento tan temeroso…pero no sabe lo feliz que me hizo el día que aceptó beber mi sangre y permitirme beber de la suya… es tan importante para mí, la única razón por la que no me dejo ir al infierno de una maldita vez, Integra… MI Integra…_

-Alucard… recuerda que puedo saber lo que piensas. ¿Quieres entrar de una vez a la cama?

-… sí, ya voy –dijo quitándose la ropa y entrando bajo las cobijas; lo hizo en silencio y con mucho cuidado, como si el más mínimo movimiento enfureciese a la chica. Se quedó unos segundos mirando el techo con las manos detrás de su cabeza, esperando que el sueño acudiese a él.

-Yo también te amo –dijo la vampiresa con los ojos cerrados y aún dándole la espalda a su amado.

Alucard dirigió su mirada hacia ella y poco después la abrazó con gran fuerza por la cintura, sonriendo amorosamente.

-Lo sé…

**Fin flash back**


End file.
